Lincoln x Ronnie Anne a love fanfic
by nightboy11
Summary: Lincoln wants to hang out with Ronnie Anne at Gus's Arcade but he also wants to confess to her how he feels so one of his sisters give him girl advice!
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning 9:30 AM Lincoln had just woken up he stretched his arms and got out of bed. His sisters were all ready awake so he decide to greet some some of them. Morning Lynn and Lucy he said. Morning Lincoln they both said. Lincoln then went downstairs for breakfast Lori,Luna and Lana were all ready downstairs. Morning Lori Lincoln said. Morning Twerp, OMG that is such a cute sweater Bobby she said. Thanks babe i got it just for you said Bobby. Lincoln then got the Ace Savy Marshmallow Cereal on top of the fridge he got milk from the fridge, got a spoon, and sat down at the table. So what you got going on today? said Luna. I don't know i think I might go hang out with Ronnie Anne today at Gus's arcade. OHHHHHH the three sisters said, you got to make your move bro Luna said. I don't know i need some girl advice, he said eating his cereal sadly. GIRL ADVICE? screamed Lori. OK i'm like totally going to give you advice after we're done eating. ok Lincoln said.

\- New Story

 **Author's note: Luan and Lisa might be a problem i'm not good at jokes or science.**


	2. Chapter 2

After they were done eating Lori grabbed Lincoln's hand and dragged him upstairs to her and Leni's room. She put the covers over them and put a stick for the covers to hold as seen in the episode **The Price of Admission.** So what does it mean when a girl says bro? Lincoln asked. Well when a girl says bro it usually means they don't like you and they want you to know they don't show interest in you but some girls say bro like Ronnie Anne so your in the safe zone. Phew Lincoln was glad he still had a chance to confess to Ronnie Anne. They talked and talked until Lincoln asked this good question. Do you think Ronnie Anne is going to like me back i mean i know we kissed at the restaurant but she always beats me up so my friends will so sympathy and won't tease me for liking Ronnie Anne. Of course she likes you if she didn't she would of backed up when you kissed her at the restaurant. They talked and talked some more until Bobby called her, Oh my gosh Bobby is literally calling me right now, she pushed Lincoln of the cover fort so she can talk to her boyfriend Bobby. **BTW if you don't know Bobby is Ronnie Anne's brother.** Thanks for the advice Lori he said. No problem little bro anytime you need girl advice let me know. After the talk with Lori, Lincoln still felt like he was missing some advice from one of sisters he just had to decide from what sister. Lincoln had made up his mind and then had went into Luna and Luan's room. Luna was in her room playing the **National Anthem** on her guitar. Goodnight everybody! she said. Uh Luna can we talk for a moment he asked? Sure bro whats up wanna rock? she asked. Uh no i need some girl advice so i can confess to Ronnie Anne think you can help me? he said Of course bro you know i will, all you gotta do is sing her a love song telling how you feel about her she said. Really? do you think you can help me write a song for her? Lincoln asked. Of course Bro she happily screamed lets get started.

 **In case you want to know these are the ages of Lincoln and his sisters in order**

 **Lori-17**

 **Leni-16**

 **Luna-15**

 **Luan-14**

 **Lynn-13**

 **Lincoln-11**

 **Lucy-8**

 **Lana-6 Lana is a few minutes older then Lola**

 **Lola-6**

 **Lisa-4**

 **Lilly-15 months**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was thinking of ways to impress Ronnie Anne he thought and thought until he heard the doorbell ring DING DONG. He looked outside to see who it was, it was Ronnie Anne! Hey Lincoln wanna play video games she said at the door. Sure come right on in he said opening the door. So where are your sisters at? she asked. Their all out doing stuff i'm just here with my mom and Lily, speaking of which MOM Ronnie Anne's here he yelled. Ok she said. Come on lets grab some snacks and head upstairs so we can video games he said. So they got some snacks and went upstairs. So how's Bobby doing Lincoln said while they were playing video games. Good good always hanging out with Lori she said. Ha ha they both laughed and played video games. They were having a good time playing video games in Lincoln's room until Ronnie Anne had moved closer to Lincoln,this made Linclon's face red but he tried to suppress his red face so Ronnie Anne wouldn't get any ideas. Then they heard The doorbell ring it was his sisters Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went downstairs to answer the door he opened it when he saw them. Hi Ronnie Anne they all said together. Hi guys she said. Lincoln then quickly rushed his 9 sisters to his room and told Ronnie Anne he'll be back downstairs. When they got upstairs Lincoln closed the door to his room behind him. Why didn't you tell us Ronnie Anne was coming over we could of got you prepared Lola said. I didn't know she was coming over look guys could you try your best to not make me look like a fool in front of Ronnie Anne Lincoln said. Don't worry bro we'll be good by the way i thought you were going to practice that song Luna said. I cant i gave up i'm not good at music he said.

Bummer said Luna. Lincoln is everything ok up there? said Ronnie Anne. Everything's cool Ronnie Anne Lincoln said pushing his sisters downstairs. Good because i'm ready to get my game on she said. Ya i me too i hope they don't make me look like a fool said Lincoln quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i already made a thank you for my Boruto x Sarada story feel free to check that out. But what i wanted to say is Thank you thank you so much for the support Thank you for taking time out of your day for reading my story's. It just really touch's me that people from all over the world read my stuff and they review my story to help me. All this Support it's just leaves me flabbergasted and mindblowned i just don't know what to say. I thank all of you from all over the world for taking time out of there day and reading my stuff if you have a question,feedback or anything to help me with the stories and all that good stuff feel free to review down below but thank you guys so much for all the support and i'll see you guys in a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i hope everyone had a great Christmas but hey let's jump right into to it.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went upstairs to play video games. but Lincoln on the other hand was sweating and nervous that his sisters wouldn't screw this up for him he sisters would mess up everything he had good for himself and screw it up. Ah man i heard so many great things about Zombie hunter 4 Ronnie Anne said excitedly. Ya me too i heard good things about the co-op campaign Lincoln said. Lincoln honey would you too like a snack? Said Lincoln's mom as she opened the door. Uh sure mom lets go Ronnie Anne he said. As they walked downstairs they went until the kitchen and then **SPLASH!** A bucket filled with water fell on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne causing their hair wet. Hey guys water you doing hahaha Luan joked as she exited the kitchen. They Groaned and sighed and sat at the table to eat there snacks. Soo hows things with Clyde going? Ronnie Anne asked. Oh its going good he's still passing out and getting nose bleeds every time he sees Lori. heh hehe he they laughed. Hey maybe after we're done we can go to Gus's games and grub what do you say said Ronnie Anne. Uh sure Lincoln said. Come on kids lunch time said Lincoln's mom ah man lunch time i love lunch time said Lana. Lunch time with family with Ronnie Anne here? said Lincoln in his head. Come on Ronnie Anne let's go Lincoln grabbed her by the hand and they quickly went outside. Mom we'll be back here in a bit Lincoln yelled. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were then walking to Gus's games and grub as they walked they talked. Why didn't you want me back there? Ronnie Anne asked. Trust me you don't want to be back there it's total chaos Lincoln said. Oh really she said. Lincoln then stopped walking and looked at Ronnie Anne's face. Uh Lincoln why did you stop walking? she asked. Lincoln was admiring her pretty looks her eyes her lips everything. Ronnie Anne leaned in a little closer concerned about Lincoln. Lincoln leaned in closer to. There eyes meet it to one another in then it happened their lips touched each other. Lincoln passionately embraced this and put his hands beside her hair. They then stopped for breath and Ronnie Anne asked does this make us...? I think it does said Lincoln.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thank you and sorry for the little wait but before we get into this story i want to advise people to please please review stories not saying you have to but try to review the stories a bit ya know? I also changed the rating from K+ to teen so i can cuss now Hell ya Make sure to read my other fanfic Boruto x Sadara a love story! thanks for the support love you guys and let's do this**

Both of them were in shock after they had just embraced this passionate kiss this was a epic moment for the both of them. Does this make us..? asked Ronnie Anne. I guess it does said kept walking down the street to go to Gus's arcade but holding hands this time. Whoa that was epic was that your first kiss? asked Ronnie Anne. Yes it was i could never kissed another girl i'm just not good looking Lincoln said. Of course you are if no other girls think that then they have no brain Ronnie Anne said hyped up. Thanks Ronnie i bet i could get there faster then you said Lincoln as he rushed off to the Arcade. Hey wait up she said as she rushed off to get there before him. As they entered the arcade they saw Lori in her work outfit. Hey Lori I thought you were back at the house how did you get here so fast. Well Bobby picked me up in his car clearly you two wouldn't have knew because you were kissing she said with glee in her voice. What! they both said with red in their faces. Shhh don't tell anyone Lori i don't want them to know their pick on me forever Lincoln said embarrassed. Don't worry Lincoln i won't tell them i can just imagine us getting married having kids and then you guys said Lori in a trance. Uhh right come on Ronnie let's go play some games Lincoln said grabbing her arm. They played games and had fun until Lori's shift was over and it was time to go home Bobby dropped off Lori and Lincoln and then went home with Ronnie Anne. When they were walking to door their sisters were waiting outside the window for them. Hey guys said Lincoln We Saw you kissing Ronnie Anne said Lynn.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back thank you for all the support and for the wait 'm sorry for the wait i was sick but i want to recommend everyone please use the review button plzzzzzzzzzzzzz it can help me a lot and give me lots of without farther a do lets get into the story! We saw you kiss Ronnie Anne said Lynn. SHH Lynn we were going to keep it a secret said Lola. How did you know?said Lincoln. Well Lana was outside playing in the mud as usual when she said you two kissing,she told us about it then ya. Come on Lana why did you have to do that? said Lincoln I just had to tell them it was to important plus it's a one and a lifetime experience she said. Well it could be a little worse said Lucy. Ya it could your right Lucy said Lincoln. It was nighttime and Lincoln and he couldn't stop thinking about Ronnie Anne. When he was sleep he started to dream and in this dream it was in the same setting Ronnie Anne was about to kiss him her lips was in his face, but then 10 giants came right where Ronnie Anne was about to kiss him. It was Lincoln's sisters they were huge and were chasing after Lincoln and Ronnie come on Ronnie Anne let's go he said. But then Luan trapped there forward direction and the other giantess on the backside, she then tried to stomp on them but Lincoln woke up. They said it would get better it would never get better Lincoln said as he woke up, It was 6:00 AM anyways and it was time for school and his sisters were already awoke.

14 years later. Wow I never knew this day would come said Lincoln. Today was the wedding day of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne!


	8. Chapter 8

There will be a new story it will be Gumball x Penny I already put this up on my boruto x sardara one feel to check that out if you want to but ya I'm making a new story. I don't know when but soon but ya just wanted to let you guys know and I'll see you in the next story have a good day!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo whats up! I'm back thank you all for the support it truly means much to me and I don't know what I would do it out this support.

Also I haven't been to any weddings lately so the wedding part might be a bit vague

I love all you guys truly and let's do this

I don't Own the Loud House and have nothing to do with it's creation! Nick owns it

Ronnie Anne do you take Lincoln as your husband? said the priest. I do she said

Lincoln do you take Ronnie Anne as your wife though sick and tough times said the priest. I do said Lincoln

Very good you may now Kiss the bride.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne happily kissed as the people in the crowd clapped happily for the new couple sat down at their table and did the After Wedding games. To Lincoln and Ronnie Anne a great couple as Lori finished up her speech with her husband Bobby and her 3 year old daughter named Lucile. At the wedding they had Muffins Garlic Bread Mac and Cheese and so much more yummy food. Hey Lincoln i'm so happy for you and Ronnie Anne congrats said a 14 year old Lily With Blonde hair like her oldest sister Lori. Lily was wearing TOMS with a black dress and black eyes. Awww Lily you look so cute said Ronnie Anne. Thank you! she said.

After the whole wedding they went into there Limo and went into a 5 star Pennsylvania hotel.

Ah man that was the best day of my life said Lincoln taking off his suit and putting on a T shirt and shorts. Well I know a way to make it a little Better said Ronnie Anne.

Thank you guys for all the support and for reading I love all of you guys truly and I like saying that.

Just a little info I know I didn't shed any light on the other 8 siblings but I wanted to make well the must important and the next chapter thank you guys and make sure to tune into my Gumball x Penny a love story fanfiction see ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I want to say thank you all for the support and for everything I love everyone of you guys and i'm sorry for the delay I'm watching and reading Gumball fanfictions to get this ready I'm sorry for the delay. I don't know when it's going to come out it's not going to be long but it's going to be soon.


	11. Chapter 11

This takes place after Lincoln and Ronnie wedding they live in Michigan like they did when they were kids. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne now have a 1 year old baby named Larry and Lori and Bobby have a child named Lance. It was 8:00 am Saturday morning Lincoln had woken up with his princess beside him in the bed. He saw the sun shine over the morning hills flowers bloomed and birds chirping the perfect morning. Good Morning Princess Lincoln said. Yawn Morning as she kissed Lincolns white beard. How did you sleep? asked Ronnie Anne. I slept great I feel great I am great Lincoln praised. So you hungry for some breakfast? , and if so what do you want Lincoln said smiling at his wife. Hmmmm lets go downstairs in see she said. Ok but let me wake up Larry, Lincoln said putting on his slippers. Hey good morning little guy Lincoln said picking him up. Larry had managed to bring a smile to his face seeing his dad picking him up. **Also Lincoln is super rich because he writes the best comics in the world and Ronnie Anne Business worker so they live in a super ultra ultimate mega big huge mansion.** Come on little guy let's get you something to eat Lincoln said going downstairs. Lincoln placed Larry into his feeding chair and fed Larry his breakfast KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Who's there? Ronnie Anne asked. Lori she said. Face scan mandatory said a security camera scan complete Loud sisters at the door. Ronnie Anne opened the door and was meet with 10 Loud sisters. OMG hey Ronnie Anne aid Lori and the others hugging. Good morning you guys Lincoln said sipping orange juice. Hey Lincoln, Lance say hi to your uncle Lincoln Lori said, Hi uncle Lincoln said the energetic 3 year old Lance has blonde hair and a green shirt on. Good morning Lance Lincoln said, Lando go say hi to Uncle Lincoln too Luna said. Good morning Uncle Lincoln he said happily he has brown hair and a purple shirt on he is 4 years old. Hi lando what's up guys? We came to stay for a while look 2 weeks or so and hang out Said Luna. Oh really cool Linclon was excited saying as to he misses his sisters. Hi Lincoln do you mind if I sit down here on the couch? said A 17 year old Lily. Of course Lily np man sure anytime you don't have to ask Lincoln said excited and happy. Ok thanks Linclon said Lily on her phone of Snapchat Lily was becoming a little bit like Leni expect for personality of course but just phone wise ya know with Facebook Instagram Snapchat etc. Uncle Lincoln can we look at Cartoons? Lance asked. of course you guys anytime Lincoln said putting it on Nick Jr. YAY thanks uncle Lincoln they cheered. no problem guys high fives he said as they gave them high fives. Hey guys want some breakfast I was going to cook up a feast containing eggs sausage bacon grits pancakes toast and orange juice. Wow you two were going eat all that you know I want some food said Lynn hyped Seeing this made Lincoln smile. I'm sorry I don't upload that much I'm just always in a funk now and it seems like I have no hope for uploading these but you guys are my hope if I never thought of you guys I would of never uploaded this thank you guys for everything I love you and I'll catch you soon


End file.
